A Miko's Dreams
by ShiroiBara7
Summary: Kagome has dreams, and they come true at some point. When she has a dream about Sesshomaru saving her along with the VERY long dead, infamous general, Inu no Taisho, her reaction isn't the best. The chapters will range from some what short to long at random, early warning .
1. Chapter 1

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 1_

Kagome shot up from her bed gasping for air. Lightning crackled and thunder roared, she stared at her hands in deep thought. '_Not again.. no more prediction dreams!_' She shook her head. '_No it's impossible he is dead. This has to be a lie, but... my dreams have yet to be wrong.. Still! It will __**not**__ happen, it's just a dream..'_ She laid back down, '_It has to be a lie; Sesshomaru would never save me..and..Inu no Taisho is not alive.._' Kagome drifted to sleep at that last thought as the storm raged on.

_**A/N:**_ I absolutely gave up on BitterSweet Fate. I'm going to delete it and forget I ever wrote it. Since I gave up on it I decided to think up of a whole new way of how to write. After this is posted I shall start typing and adding more right after since I have six chapters done already. ^.^ New story! So excited, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

~Shiroi


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 2_

Kagome kneeled down with a basket and started to pick the fully grown herbs. She froze when she felt an aura slightly prickle against hers.

Plucking the last herb she wanted, she stood up and brushed her miko garments off, then grabbed the basket. As she walked home, the aura grew slightly stronger, proving that it was close by. When she was back home, she stopped as soon as she saw what was laying in front of her door.

Kagome dropped her basket and rushed to the dog's side. She carefully checked the wounds while running her hands slowly through its pelt as a comfort, "Poor puppy, what happened to you...?"

The dog licked her hand that was by his muzzle then whined. Kagome carefully helped the dog to his paws and led him inside. When he was laid down, she quickly got her basket from outside then went back in to dress his wounds.

"There you go puppy, much better. You look lost, but don't worry I'll take care of you. Besides, it's very lonely living by myself..." He scooted closer to her and 'wuffed' when she said the last sentence. Kagome patted his head then started rubbing his ears. The dog's tail started to wag in joy.

After a long while of rubbing his ears she yawned, he looked up at her with his ears perked. "Lets take a nap 'kay? I didn't get much sleep last night anyway.."

Kagome stood up then pulled out her futon and started to lay it out. The dog sat behind her and watched her every move. When she was done. Kagome turned toward him and smiled, then said, "After a nap, I will make lunch, sound good?"

The dog barked in a sort of agreement. She nodded then laid down. Kagome was laying on her back, but then looked at the dog in confusion when he didn't lay by her.

He had his ears perked and waited for permission to lay down by her. She smile then patter the empty spot on her bed; he made his way over to her.

When he had settled down, Kagome ran her hands through his long, soft, white fur. She finally fell asleep after a while and immediately her powers sparked up, creating a barrier around her house.

The dog's eyes became gold with black slits and watched her sleep peacefully. '_I shall watch over you little one. No need to fear, for you are no longer alone..._'

_**A/N:**_ I am so so so terribly sorry this is so late! I wanted to update this asap but...my spiral that i had written this fanfic out in DISSAPEARD! I was so upset! But I found it after all this time! XD I shall try to update after three days time.

~Shiroi xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 3_

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt something trying to break her barrier. She got to her feet and grabbed her dagger then went outside, hiding her weapon in her left sleeve.

The demon trying to break her barrier was a large, ugly, bear demon. And none other than the dog was fighting it. Kagome strode forward and then stopped at the very edge of her barrier stood.

The dog was to her left and was panting hard. He growled at the bear, baring his fangs at the creature. It roared back and slammed down its massive paw on the barrier.

The demon roared again, this time in pain. Its paws were singed from all the times it tried to break down the barrier. The dog was fixing to attack again, but Kagome put her hand in front of his muzzle.

"Sit puppy, I can handle this." He barked once in protest. She quickly shot him a glare in slight annoyance. Kagome wore a deep scowl and her irises were colored pink from her miko powers.

"I said **sit**." She said in a hard voice. When he finally did as she commanded, she left the safety of her barrier. The dog watched her every move, just incase he had to change into his _real_ form to save her.

Kagome got the bear demon's attention by throwing a small rock, that was lightly charged with her miko powers, at its head.

When it turned to her, it snarled and charged at the little miko. The dog was now standing and thought frantically, '_Why isn't she moving! It's going to kill her if she doesn't dodge!_ _Kagome what are you doing!_'

Kagome was now in range of its deadly claws. She didn't even flinch when the demon stood up on its hind legs and raised its paw.

The dog couldn't see Kagome now and started to run to her. Then the bear topple over and turned to ash before hitting the ground. Kagome walked to the pile of ashes and uncovered her dagger; she picked it up and blew the ashes off of it.

The dagger was still vibrating and glowing pink after she barely charged it with her miko powers. Kagome's eyes turned back to their shocking electric blue.

She smiled and said, "How about that lunch now, okay?"

_**A/N:**_ Here is chapter three of A Miko's Dreams! Can you belive i had almost a hundred views when I only had the first chapter on FanFiction? Wow, Ikr?! Reviews! Give me your opinions! Yea throw them at me! I can take the heat! XD

~Shiroi xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Guys! Gomen ne sai minna! I had this chapter ALL typed out and everything then a virus decided to destroy everything! I was miserable, I am truly sincere in what I say. I don't like how this chapter first starts out because it doesn't really 'fit'. Anyway on with the chapter :D

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 4_

Each day Kagome surprised him in some way. First her kindness, then her strength, and now her cooking.

His mouth salavated from the taste and his body tingled from the herbs she used. _'How does she cook like this? It's beyond incredible! I-' _

His thoughts were interupted by Kagome, "Hey puppy, I have to go somewhere and I won't be back 'til dusk. What ever you do, do _**not**_ follow me. Ok I'm leaving now, bye puppy."

Kagome grabbed her bow, arrow-filled quiver, and her dagger. Then she waved good-bye.

He watched her as she put up the barrier and then leave right after.

When she was gone, he sighed and thought, '_This disguise is starting to wear off; I have to change back for a while..._'

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Kagome walked through the dense forest at a leisurely pace. While she was walking to her destination, she spread out her aura.

Kagome could feel the heart beats of the creatures around her. She halted once she found the place she was seeking for.

Targets were scattered around the only open area for miles in this forest.

Some of the targets were hung up in plain sight or hidden in the tall branches of the oak trees, others propped up in random areas.

Kagome brushed her fingers over the completed Shikon that hung around her neck.

She called upon her miko powers and then mounted an arrow on her bow.

Breathing deeply, she pulled back the string slowly and aimed it at a target.

Kagome shut her eyes, and started to glow a faded light pink, her bow and arrow buzzed, being fully infused with her reiki.

Still not opening her eyes, she let the arrow fly.

_**A/N:**_ Waah finals are coming up next week! But the good thing is, ONLY SIX MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL :D After finals are over I shall be trying to update at least once ever other day. Ooh! One more thing! If any of you ever want to talk or anything, I'm always online at . My username is ShiroiBara, so, come find me and just, well, friend me! I will love to hang out with my beloved viewers ^.^

~Shiroi xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Miko's Dreams**_  
_Chapter 5_

Once she was done training, she pulled the ribbon out of her hair, which was in a messy bun.

Kagome's hair fell down perfectly at its length was past her waist. It shined midnight blue as the sunset's soft light reflected off of her hair.

She knew someone was watching her; they tried to hide their youki, but using her reiki so much forced it back out.

Kagome collected all of her arrows from the targets and put them back into her quiver. Kagome felt the aura move.

Slightly, she unsheathed her dagger. She felt it turn to leave, the miko threw her dagger in its direction.

Kagome heard the ripping of fabric right after.

She forced her reiki to gather in her legs, she moved so fast to where her dagger held the youki; to a point her speed matched Sesshomaru's almost.

Kagome scowled at the thought of him. When she located the demon, she made claws out of her own reiki and jumped them without seeing their identity first.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Kagome now sat on their stomach, her right hand held them down by pushing on their chest, and her left was drawn back; irises glowing bright pink.

She had a blank, emotionless face that held no mercy, if she would be provoked to kill there was no hesitation in her actions.

"Miko," The demon growled. "I suggest you get off of me."

_**A/N:**_ Moshi moshi minna! How are you guys how was your day, hopefully it was lovely? I am now obsessed to listening to 3OH!3 songs =_= MEH! Anyway, like I said last update, I'm on AnimalJam pretty much all the time, I'm getting on as soon as I put this on FanFiction. My user is ShiroiBara, so look me up and lets hang out and stuff lol XD

~Shiroi xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 6_

Kagome's reiki crackle dangerously, threatening to purity the demon.

"Why were you spying on me, youki?" She spat. "What nonsense. I do _**not **_spy on filthy ningens. Remove your person before I do."

They were a little shocked that kagome didn't recognize them.

She dug her 'claws' into their chest slightly; the smell of burning flesh was irritating her nose, even more so to the sensitive nose of the demon.

They grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from their chest.

Kagome's eyes immediately went back to their exotic electric blue, her powers completely receded, for now. She stared at the youki below her, it took her a few seconds to realize who _**he**_ was.

Her left hand fell limply to her side.

Kagome stared dumbly not knowing exactly how to act. He mentally sighed then sat up, grabbed her waist, and stood up.

He placed her on her feet next to him and turned to leave. She took a couple of steps toward him and asked, barely of a whisper as if she had lost her voice, "Why are you here,"

As she was speaking, he slightly turned back to look her in the eyes, his molten gold locked on to her electric blue.

"Sesshomaru?"

_**A/N:**_ HUGS TO MY 1,503 WHO HAVE TAKEN THEIR TIME TO READ MY PATHETIC FANFIC XD Yea I know it's short, but at least I updated XD In my little writing journal I'm up to chapter nine on this and I've taken up over twenty pages just for this story ~w~ Crap crap crap I hate my brain! I written another story, why can't I ever finish at least one..? I have written over forty stories and they are all in this little writing box of mine, and guess what, yep NONE of them have endings! MEH! Oh I'm also exempt from all of my finals so YAY ME! More time to type these up and try not to even touch that new story, yet.. Any way love ya guys, til next time!

~Shiroi xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm soo sorry i meant to post this two weeks ago and it said i never posted this chapter . Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 7_

The dog shot up, standing on all fours, at the sudden burst of energy. Kagome was still far away, yet he could _**feel**_ her rage.

Her reiki was terrifyingly strong as her fur stood on end, her powers almost similar to static electric to his fur. The sky clouded over and thunder sounded from the above.

He had changed back into his dog form right before Kagome got angry at what ever; what a lucky get away.

The dog walked to the doorway and awaited for his 'care taker'. Kagome yanked back the bamboo curtain door then she stopped in her tracks. She saw the dog's awkward appearance.

He had his ears drawn back and was licking his nose, his tail wagged pathetically. Kagome saw his fur fluffing up, she realized it was her making him this way.

The miko forced her powers away; she dropped all of her weapons and hugged him. She buried her face into his soft fur, "Inu youki just _**love**_ to screw up my life. Stupid InuYasha, stupid-,"

He listened to her curse people and youki alike, the last name caught him off guard though, "Stupid Sesshomaru.." He nuzzled he way through her hair then snorted.

She thought was his was of agreeing with her, she giggled. Kagome leaned back and sighed, "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable; I'm still new when it comes to my miko abilities.."

He licked her face then leane on her. His weight caused her to fall, she squeaked in surprise. "Puppy your heavy...!" When they both fell over, he was laying on her, and refused to get off.

Kagome squirmed trying to get him off; he, on the other hand, barked and wagged his tail happily.

Her squirming caused her top to hike up her sides a little, the dog's soft fur brushed against her sensitive skin.

Kagome burst in peels of laughter in high-pitched squeals.

_**A/N:**_ I, I feel like a monster! I love Skillet ^.^ I'm glad you guys like my sad little story! One more day of high school then summer! then more high school after summer ~.~ Hope you guys had a wonderful day!

~Shiroi xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 8_

A snarl ripped through the air and another tree fell to the ground. Trees lay scattered as the angry inu youki lord tore them down one by one.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed; he was angry he got caught watching her and very pissed she managed to jump him and draw _**his blood**_.

"You _foolish_ little brother, making the Sesshomaru promise to protect your filthy ningen miko."

His ear twitched when he heard a scream. Sesshomaru shut his eyes and pretended he didn't hear anything.

Another scream sounded, but this time accompanied by barking. His eyes snapped open then he growled.

Sesshomaru hid his aura and youki and sped off towards the scream.

When he came on top of a hill overlooking Kagome's house, he stopped in his tracks. Sesshomaru was getting burned from the excess energy coming from the miko.

His swords reacted in anger except Tenseugia, which vibrated happily.

The Western Lord heard another bark. '_When did a meer mutt get past my senses?_', he thought in annoyance.

He was forced to leave Tokigin and Bakusaiga, but kept Tensuegia at his side. Sesshomaru picked his way down the hill, he hissed in slight pain; his skin burning as her reiki clashed against him.

Kagome was in peels of laughter, and squealed as the dog purposely wiggled around, continuously tickling her.

She immediately, greedily sucked in much-needed air when she felt the weight of the dog lift off of her. Kagome thanked the kamis from saving her from her tickle torture.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by an angry snarl and a quiet whimpering following.

Her head snapped to the side to see what happened to her dog friend.

Sesshomaru had the dog by the throat on the ground, snarling at the helpless dog.

A barrier immediately formed around her furry, white companion causing the Western Lord to snatch his hand back.

She used her reiki to increase her speed, like earlier in the day. Kagome had a firm grasp of his bangs, pulling his face up ever so slightly and had her dagger at his throat.

Sesshomaru growled in warning, "Miko, you couldn't kill this Sesshomaru even if you tried."

_**A/N:**_ Two chapters in one day, whoo! Only because I thought I had chapter seven already up x.x Just got back from a week of vacation, so I hope you guys are having a great summer so far! -_- why are guy basketball short more comfortable than freaking girl shorts..? TOMBOY FOR LIFE XD

~Shiroi xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 9_

Silence hung heavily in the air, no one moving a muscle. The dog stared at Sesshomaru, daring him to hurt Kagome. Sesshomaru glared then used is demonic speed.

The Western Lord was now standing behind Kagome and watched as she fell on her face.

The dog stood up and quickly walked to her side and growled at the taiyoukai; Sesshomaru growled back then left right after.

Kagome still on the ground, mumbled incoherently, the dog sensed her annoyance from everything that just happened. When the miko sat up with a full on pout, the dog rumbled in amusement.

She glanced up and offered a small grin, he barked in response, then she giggled back.

Sesshomaru scowled when he was retrieving Tokigin and Bakusaiga, his ears twitched as her laughter rang in them.

(A/N: From up to here and every chapter before I had written down on paper, so writing this next part is going to be annoying since I just copied my story out of my spiral v.v''')

The Western Lord turned away and took off flying in the opposite direction. Kagome looked at the door when she felt Sesshomaru's aura disappear, '_He must have gone off to pout or something..-'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of something ripping.

Kagome turned back to she the dogs bandages shredded and scattered everywhere. The miko glared at the dog, he stared back and just licked his nose. She sighed then got a broom, but shooed at him with the broom to get out of the house so she could clean up his mess.

He stood up and shook out his fur then quickly padded out the door before he got scolded like a pup.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~**_

A few days later- His ears perked to the sound of clothes being rummaged through. The dog opened his eyes then yawned, he looked around to only see Kagome packing a bag.

Curious, he got up the walked over to busy priestess.

She finally acknowledged him by turning to face him with a smile, "Good morning, sorry if I woke you, I'm just packing a couple of things cause it's that time of year that I go visit my friends. See, I go meet them at Keade's village called Edo (A/N: Sorry idk if the town name is right since its been over a year since I've watched InuYasha!), ever since we finally defeated Naraku, we all split up, but I promised them I would visit them every year at Edo... Look at me rambling to you, sorry. Anyway, lets leave before now to avoid the mid-day heat."

Kagome grabbed her bag and bow and arrows, hiding her knife in her sleeve yet again, before leaving her house.

Not even a minute before they left, the Shikon Jewel shined with sympathy for travel ahead...

_**A/N:**_ I can't express how sorry I am to you guys! I have been really sick all this time and a nasty virus decided to attack my computer on top of that! So I deeply apologize! After these next couple weeks I'll be busy with band camp and all, yay marching out in 100 degree weather... Anyway, Thank you for the 3,345+ views, 47 followers, 29 favorites, and 2 communities! Once again I apologize for my tardiness, I'll update asap, until next time!

But wait there's more! I need suggestions for the dog's name! No I will not give hints on who he really is XD But I was thinking on naming him after Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father, but to just call him Toga, what do you guys think?

_**seshygodestris, thank you for agreeing with me and oops, another cliff kind off ^.^**_


End file.
